Christopher Daniels
| birth_place = Fayetteville, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Sin City The City of Angels Los Angeles, California India (As Curry Man; Independent circuit) Tokyo, Japan (As Curry Man; TNA) Parts Unknown (As Suicide; TNA) | trainer = Kevin Quinn Mike Anthony Sam DeCero | debut = April, 1993 | retired = }} Daniel Christopher Covell (March 24, 1971) is an American professional wrestler, best known in the United States by his ring name "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels. He is also known for performing under the ring name Curry Man. He is currently under contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where he is currently one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions, while also working for several independent promotions. He has also worked with Ring of Honor (ROH) in the past, and between TNA and ROH has won 14 total championships, nine of which being tag team titles (seven in TNA, two in ROH). He is known as The King of Indies for his work with independent promotions all over the world, including Frontier Wrestling Alliance (FWA), International Wrestling Cartel (IWC), and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). Professional wrestling career Early career Daniels began his professional wrestling career at Windy City Pro Wrestling in Chicago during the early 1990s. In 2000, he tagged in the World Wrestling Federation with Aaron Aguilera as "Dos" one half of Los Conquistadores. He also challenged Taka Michinoku for the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship in a losing effort in his Fallen Angel gimmick on WWF Shotgun Saturday Night. He also wrestled for hardcore wrestling promotions XPW and ECW. World Championship Wrestling (2000–2001) On January 23, 2001, during an episode of WCW Monday Nitro, Daniels had a match against Michael Modest. During the match, Daniels attempted a springboard moonsault, but his left foot went over the rope as his other foot connected. This lack of momentum left him unable to complete the rotation. He therefore botched the move and landed on his head with his legs towards the ropes, nearly breaking his neck. His left arm was impaired for the rest of the match. Daniels managed to continue the match to its finish. After the match, both Daniels and Modest were offered 90-day contracts, but the purchase of WCW by the World Wrestling Federation meant neither would wrestle another match in WCW. He continued to wrestle on the independent circuit and in Japan. Daniels also portrayed a hooded figure that Vampiro reported his success to after he won the Human Torch match against Sting. Ring of Honor The Prophecy (2002–2004) Daniels was known as one of the "Founding Fathers" of Ring of Honor, due to being in the company's main show. On February 23, 2002, he wrestled in the main event of the first show entitled The Era of Honor Begins, in a triple threat match against Low Ki and "American Dragon" Bryan Danielson. Daniels lost the match, but refused to shake hands with his opponents, thus breaking the Code of Honor, which at the time stated that all wrestlers must shake hands before and after the match. Directly following his decision not to shake hands, Daniels got on the mic and challenged both Low Ki and Danielson to a Round Robin match, which took place at ROH's second show, the Round Robin Challenge. Daniels won the first match, defeating Danielson, and forced Dragon to shake his hand. In the next match of the series, Daniels faced Low Ki. Daniels tapped out to the Dragon Clutch, but, just like the first show, Daniels refused to shake hands and stated that he could have beaten Low Ki if he had not already wrestled that night. He also said he would not step into the ring again with Low Ki unless the ROH Title was on the line. Daniels also created The Prophecy alliance during this time. At Ring of Honor's third show, A Night of Appreciation for Eddie Guerrero, Daniels was defeated by Donovan Morgan. They showed a mutual respect for each other, and Morgan formed a partnership with Daniels. Daniels earned the right to compete to become the first ROH Champion in a 60 Minute Iron Man match against Spanky, Doug Williams, and Low Ki, by defeating A.J. Styles on June 22. During the match for the title, Daniels pinned Low Ki, but due to Iron Man match rules, Low Ki was still able to win the match. Daniels lost the match despite the fact he was the only person not to lose a decision by pinfall or submission. Two months later, Low Ki defended his title against Xavier. During the match, Christopher Daniels came to the ring to distract Low Ki, allowing Xavier to attack Low Ki with a chair. Low Ki lost to Xavier, who was the newest member of The Prophecy. Later that night, Daniels and Morgan defeated Bryan Danielson and Michael Modest to become the inaugural ROH Tag Team Champions, meaning that The Prophecy held all the titles in ROH. At Glory By Honor, Daniels defeated Doug Williams, who was as a result banned from shaking hands in ROH. The Prophecy also had plans for Low Ki that night, as they hired Samoa Joe, making his ROH debut that night, to take out Low Ki in the first ever Fight Without Honor. Low Ki won the match and shook Joe's hand. On March 13, 2003, A.J. Styles and Amazing Red defeated Daniels and Xavier, substituting for Morgan, to win the ROH Tag Team Championship. At the following show The Prophecy lost also the ROH Championship, when former ally Samoa Joe defeated Xavier. On April 26 Daniels competed in the second Round Robin Challenge, which he was able to win after defeating Amazing Red and Paul London in singles matches. On June 14 The Prophecy put their future in ROH on the line in a six-man tag team match against The Group (Samoa Joe, C.W. Anderson and Michael Shane). The Prophecy managed to win the match and as a result The Group was forced to disband. Daniels defeated the returning Xavier on August 16 to earn the right to challenge for the ROH World Championship, but was defeated by the champion Samoa Joe on September 20. After CM Punk turned down an offer to join The Prophecy, someone assaulted his girlfriend Lucy backstage, forcing her out of Ring of Honor. On December 23, 2003, Daniels revealed that B.J. Whitmer, the newest member of The Prophecy, had been the one who had attacked Lucy, starting a rivalry between The Prophecy and the Second City Saints, CM Punk's stable. On January 10, 2004, at Battle Lines are Drawn The Prophecy (Daniels, Whitmer and Dan Maff) faced the Second City Saints (Punk, Colt Cabana and Ace Steel) in a six man tag team main event. The match ended in a disqualification, when Whitmer accidentally hit the referee of the match with a chair, but after the match Punk dropped Daniels from the ropes through a table with the Pepsi Plunge, putting him out of Ring of Honor. This was done due to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) pulling all of their contracted wrestlers from all ROH shows due to the Rob Feinstein scandal. Return from absence (2005–2007) In the summer of 2005, Ring of Honor announced that after a sixteen month absence Daniels would be returning to the company on July 8. However, on June 18 at Death Before Dishonor III Daniels made a surprise return, confronting and challenging the brand new ROH World Champion CM Punk, who had threatened to leave for World Wrestling Entertainment with the title. Punk, however, refused the challenge and fled the arena. The next show, Sign of Dishonor saw Daniels defeat Punk's stablemate Colt Cabana, despite interference by Punk, who attempted to hit Daniels with a steel chain, but instead hit Cabana. At Fate of an Angel, Daniels lost thanks to Punk, against the debuting Matt Hardy, but was granted a shot at the title after stealing the belt following Punk's successful defense against James Gibson. On July 23 at The Homecoming Daniels and Punk faced each other for the title in a match that eventually ended in a one hour time limit draw, just as Daniels hit the Angel's Wings. Redemption, the next ROH show held on August 12, featured Christopher Daniels, James Gibson, and Samoa Joe challenging CM Punk in a Four-Way Elimination match for the ROH Title. During the match, while Joe had Daniels locked in a submission, Daniels got his foot on the rope. Punk, however, knocked it off before the referee could see, and Daniels was eliminated. Daniels tried to get revenge, but ended up accidentally helping Punk eliminate Samoa Joe. After this, Daniels remained a permanent member of the ROH roster. He also made his first appearances in the United States as Curry Man, starting with his match against Shingo Takagi at Dragon Gate Invasion on August 27, 2005. After defeating Matt Sydal in two singles matches and losing to him in their third match, Daniels chose him as his new tag team partner in the summer of 2006. On August 26 the duo failed in their first shot at the ROH World Tag Team Championship against champions Austin Aries and Roderick Strong, but on November 25, 2006, they managed to defeat Chris Hero and Claudio Castagnoli to win the championship, making Daniels a two-time ROH Tag Team Champion. After defending the title against the teams of CIMA and Shingo, Austin Aries and Roderick Strong and Jack Evans and Shingo, Daniels and Sydal lost the title on February 24, 2007, to Jay and Mark Briscoe. At Good Times, Great Memories on April 28, Daniels went to a fifteen minute time-limit draw with Erick Stevens. Following the match, Daniels became a villain and quit the company. It had been his last night in ROH. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling X Division and Tag Team Division (2002–2007) event in 2007]] Daniels joined TNA shortly after the company was founded in 2002. He formed a stable with Low-Ki and Elix Skipper known as Triple X, which competed in the tag division and won the NWA World Tag Team Championship. He also joined Vince Russo's Sports Entertainment Xtreme faction. Triple X disbanded in June 2003 after Low-Ki began wrestling primarily in Japan and the remaining two members decisively lost a cage match to America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris and James Storm). After XXX disbanded, Daniels had a brief feud with Jeff Jarrett around August through September 2003. Afterwards, Daniels competed in the X Division until reviving XXX as a tag team with Skipper in July 2004. They were forced to disband once more after losing to America's Most Wanted on December 5 at Turning Point. In 2005, Daniels engaged in a lengthy feud with A.J. Styles over the TNA X Division Championship. He won the title at Destination X in an Ultimate X Challenge with a screwjob ending. Styles had taken down the belt, but the referee was unconscious. Daniels put Styles in the Angel's Wings and took the belt when the ref came to. Daniels became the longest reigning X Division champion in TNA history, holding the belt for over 150 days. During the run, Daniels successfully defended the X Division Title against Elix Skipper, Shocker, Petey Williams, Matt Bentley, Chris Sabin, and Austin Aries. Later, on September 11 at Unbreakable, Styles won back the title in a three-way dance with Daniels and Samoa Joe when Styles reversed an attempted Angels Wings into a pin; this match would later get a 5-star rating from Dave Meltzer. At Genesis on November 13, Daniels (kayfabe) received a Grade III concussion after being attacked by Samoa Joe and given a Muscle Buster on a chair, following a tag match together. At Turning Point, when Joe tried to similarly injure A.J. Styles after winning the X Division Championship from him, Daniels made his return, attacking Joe and enabling members of TNA security to protect Styles and restrain Joe. At Final Resolution, Daniels was defeated by Joe when Styles threw in the towel to prevent the badly beaten Daniels from suffering serious injuries after Daniels was unable to defend himself. The next week, Daniels claimed Styles did it to get the number one contendership for the X Division Title. That same night he cost Styles a match against the "Prince of Punk" Shannon Moore by throwing in the towel, resulting in another three-way at for the title at Against All Odds, where Samoa Joe retained his title. Daniels succeeded in winning an Ultimate X match the following month to regain the X Division Title, but lost it on April 13, 2006 to Joe after receiving a second rope Island Driver. After losing the X Division title, Daniels was scheduled to face Jushin Liger in a Six Sides of Steel match at Lockdown, but Liger was pulled out of the match. Daniels, instead, would face a mystery opponent, who turned out to be the returning Low Ki—now named Senshi—who won the match. Daniels then completed his face turn by teaming with A.J. Styles and becoming the number one contenders for the NWA Tag Team Title, then held by America's Most Wanted. Daniels and Styles won the title from AMW at Slammiversary. The team feuded with The Latin American Xchange (LAX), trading the tag title back and forth with the team of Homicide and Hernandez. On November 16, 2006, Daniels competed in a triple threat match that also involved Chris Sabin and Styles in the primetime debut of TNA Impact! on Spike TV. Daniels won the match by pinning Sabin to capture his third TNA X Division Championship. He lost it to Sabin in a three-way bout at Final Resolution, which also involved Jerry Lynn. Daniels then took time off from TNA for a repackaging of his character but made his return as a villain at Destination X. He distracted Lynn during his match with Sabin. After the match, the newly-bearded Daniels, sporting tribal-styled paint on one side of his face hit Sabin with the Angel's Wings and Lynn with the X Division title belt. At Lockdown, Daniels pinned Jerry Lynn in the Six Sides of Steel. At Sacrifice, Daniels pinned Rhino after hitting him with a baseball bat. Daniels next moved to a feud with Sting, costing him a King of the Mountain match qualifier by hitting him with a baseball bat. Sting then attacked Daniels the next week on Impact!. On June 17, 2007 at Slammiversary, Daniels lost a match against Sting via the Scorpion Death Drop. At Victory Road, he won a 10-Man Ultimate X Gauntlet Match to become the number one contender for the X Division Championship. Senshi and Elix Skipper helped Daniels to win the match, resulting in the reunion of Triple X. At Bound for Glory on October 14, Daniels challenged unsuccessfully for Jay Lethal's X Division Championship. On the December 6 episode of Impact!, Daniels beat Senshi in a match for his Feast or Fired briefcase, refereed by Elix Skipper. On the following week's show it was revealed that Daniels' briefcase contained a pink slip, immediately causing him to be fired from TNA. Curry Man and Suicide (2008–2009) One month after Daniels was fired, Covell returned to TNA as his masked persona Curry Man, soon to team up regularly with Shark Boy. Unlike the brooding serious nature of his "Fallen Angel" persona, Curry Man was much more humorous, entertaining fans with his silly antics. He feuded with Team 3D and won a "Fish Market Street Fight" against them at Destination X. On the March 13, 2008 Impact!, Curry Man qualified for the Xscape match for the X Division Title at Lockdown by beating Petey Williams. At Lockdown, he fought Jay Lethal, Sonjay Dutt, Shark Boy, Consequences Creed, and Johnny Devine. Curry Man eliminated Creed from the match after delivering the Spice Rack. He was later eliminated by Devine via the Devine Intervention. In June Curry Man represented Team TNA in the 2008 World X Cup. After being defeated by Team International's Alex Koslov in a preview match, Curry Man lost to Team Japan's Milano Collection A.T. in the tournament itself. At Victory Road Curry Man took part in a four-team twelve-man elimination tag team, out of which he was eliminated by Team Mexico's Último Guerrero. After the tournament Curry Man and Shark Boy aligned themselves with Super Eric to form a comedic superhero-themed stable called the "Prince Justice Brotherhood". At Final Resolution, Curry Man was one of the four participants in the "Feast or Fired" match (along with Jay Lethal, and both members of LAX, Homicide and Hernandez) to collect a briefcase, in which he got the pink slip (again), meaning his contract with TNA was terminated according to the storyline. In early 2009 Covell began portraying the character of Suicide while Frankie Kazarian, the original Suicide, was recovering from his injury and was in the costume when the character won the X Division Championship in an Ultimate X match at Destination X. Return of Daniels (2009–2010) at Slammiversary 2009.]] Covell returned as a fan favorite to TNA television under his "Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels character (with the name simplified to just Daniels afterwards) on the April 16 episode of TNA Impact! in a match against Kurt Angle for the man advantage challenge for Lethal Lockdown at TNA's annual Lockdown PPV event. He was announced as being a member of Team Jarrett as a result. Daniels won the match, however the result was over-turned by Jeff Jarrett, after noticing that Angle's shoulder was up during the pinfall and Daniels' shoulders were down. At Lockdown, Team Jarrett defeated Team Angle. Then Daniels started a feud with Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin of The Motor City Machine Guns, who on the April 30 episode of Impact! accused him of being Suicide. On the May 7 episode of Impact!, Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed joined the accusations by also accusing Daniels of being Suicide. On the May 14 episode of Impact!, Daniels helped Suicide clear the ring of Shelley, Sabin, Lethal, and Creed while they attempted to unmask him, in an attempt to prove Daniels was Suicide all along. At Sacrifice, Daniels defeated Suicide to win the TNA X Division Championship. However, after the match Daniels saw a replay of the finish which showed Alex Shelley interfering in the match and said he didn't want to win the belt like that and asked for five extra minutes. In the end there was no winner, which meant that Suicide retained his title. At Slammiversary he faced Shane Douglas with Daniels' roster spot on the line. Daniels retained his roster spot by pinning Douglas after the Best Moonsault Ever. At Victory Road, Daniels lost to Matt Morgan in a standard match. At Hard Justice, Daniels managed to win the Steel Asylum match to become the number one contender to the X Division Championship, thus reigniting his feud with champion Samoa Joe. Daniels lost the match at No Surrender, along with a triple threat match on the following Impact, also featuring Homicide. At Bound for Glory, Daniels competed in a six way Ultimate X match for the X Division Championship, also featuring Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Suicide, Homicide, and defending champion, and eventual winner, Amazing Red. Towards the end of the match, Daniels took a bump, falling from the cables to the ring, landing on his head. On the November 5 episode of Impact!, Daniels started showing signs of a heel turn when he confronted the TNA World Heavyweight Champion A.J. Styles and claimed that while he was just as good a wrestler as Styles, he was never given the same breaks by the company, that was pampering, coddling, and spoiling Styles. At Turning Point, Styles retained his title in a three-way match against Daniels and Samoa Joe by pinning Joe. On the November 19 episode of Impact!, Daniels completed his heel turn and pinned Styles in a tag team match where he teamed with Desmond Wolfe against Styles and Kurt Angle. At Final Resolution Daniels received a one-on-one shot at the World Heavyweight Champion, A.J. Styles, but was unable to defeat him for the title. The following month at Genesis Daniels was defeated by Sean Morley in his first match for the company. On the March 8 episode of Impact! Daniels declared that he was going to be the one to re-ignite the flame of the X Division. Afterwards the X Division Champion Doug Williams pinned Daniels in a three-way match for the title, also involving Kazarian. At Destination X Daniels competed in a four-way ladder match for the number one contendership to the X Division title, but was defeated by Kazarian. Two days later Daniels defeated Kazuchika Okada in a dark match at the Impact! tapings in what would turn out to be his last match with the company. Covell was released from his TNA contract on March 31, 2010, after spending nearly eight years with the company. Return to Ring of Honor (2010–2011) After his release from TNA, Daniels made his return to Ring of Honor on April 3, 2010, at their second live pay-per-view The Big Bang!, challenging Davey Richards. On May 7 at Civil Warfare Daniels defeated Kevin Steen in his return match and in doing so took his spot as number two in the Pick 6 standings. The following day at Supercard Of Honor V, Daniels defeated the ROH World Television Champion, and Davey Richards' tag team partner, Eddie Edwards in a non-title match. On May 21 Daniels participated in his first Ring of Honor Wrestling tapings, teaming with Roderick Strong in a losing effort against The American Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards). On June 19 Daniels made his ROH pay-per-view debut at Death Before Dishonor VIII, successfully defending his number two spot in the Pick 6 standings against Kenny Omega, suffering a ruptured eardrum in the process. At the following PPV, Glory By Honor IX, Daniels defeated Austin Aries. On October 16, 2010, Daniels finally received his match with Davey Richards, but was defeated via submission. Three days later Ring of Honor announced that Daniels had officially signed a contract with the promotion. On November 13 Daniels received his first shot at the ROH World Championship since his return, but was defeated by the defending champion, Roderick Strong. On December 10, 2010, Daniels defeated reigning champion Eddie Edwards to win the ROH World Television Championship during the tapings for Ring of Honor Wrestling in Louisville, Kentucky. On December 18 at Final Battle 2010 Daniels was defeated by Homicide in a non–title number one contender's match. At the following pay-per-view, 9th Anniversary Show, on February 26, 2011, Daniels wrestled Eddie Edwards to a thirty minute time limit draw in a Two Out of Three Falls match for the ROH World Television Championship. Afterwards it was announced that Daniels would be challenging for the ROH World Championship at the following pay-per-view on April 1. On March 18 Daniels successfully defended the ROH World Television Championship against "The Prodigy" Mike Bennett. In preparation for his ROH World Championship match against Roderick Strong, Daniels stole the "Book of Truth" from Strong's manager Truth Martini in order to get to know his match strategy, but was forced to shift his focus, when on March 19 Strong lost the World Championship to Eddie Edwards. On April 1 at Honor Takes Center Stage, Daniels unsuccessfully challenged new ROH World Champion Eddie Edwards for his title and afterwards teased a heel turn by refusing to shake his hand. The following day, during the second day of the Honor Takes Center Stage weekend, Daniels completed his heel turn by attacking El Generico with the "Book of Truth" and aligning himself with Truth Martini, Roderick Strong and Michael Elgin, the stable known collectively as the House of Truth. On June 26 at Best in the World 2011, Daniels lost the ROH World Television Championship to El Generico. The event marked Daniels' final appearance for ROH, before once again becoming a full time member of the TNA roster. Chikara (2010) On April 9, 2010, Chikara announced Curry Man would be replacing the injured Cassandro and teaming with Los Ice Creams (El Hijo del Ice Cream and Ice Cream, Jr.) in the 2010 King of Trios tournament starting on April 23 under the new name Team Delicioso. The trio was defeated in the first round of the tournament by Team Perros del Mal (El Alebrije, Cuije and El Oriental). The following day Covell, now using his Christopher Daniels gimmick, defeated Hallowicked in a singles match. On the third night of the tournament Daniels was defeated by Eddie Kingston. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2010) On April 30, 2010, Covell, under his Christopher Daniels gimmick, made his debut for Mexican promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) as a surprise member of the villainous La Legión Extranjera (Foreign Legion) stable, in a six man tag team match, where he, Alex Koslov and Joe Lider defeated Extreme Tiger, Jack Evans and Rocky Romero, when Daniels pinned the AAA Cruiserweight Champion, Extreme Tiger. On June 6 at TripleMania XVIII Daniels was defeated by Jack Evans in a four-way elimination match for the Cruiserweight Championship, which also included Extreme Tiger and Nosawa. Return to TNA Fortune (2011) Covell returned to TNA at the January 31, 2011, tapings of Xplosion, working under the Suicide gimmick. Covell, who was still under a Ring of Honor contract, had gotten the promotion's blessing on the return and would continue to work as Suicide in order not to conflict with the deal. On February 10 Covell, as Suicide, returned to Impact!, competing in a three–way X Division number one contender's tournament match, which was won by Robbie E and also included Brian Kendrick. On March 16, at the tapings of the March 31 episode of Impact!, Covell made his TNA return under the Christopher Daniels character, saving Fortune members James Storm, Kazarian and Robert Roode from a four–on–three beatdown inside a steel cage at the hands of Immortal, in the process establishing himself as a face. In his return Daniels targeted especially Bully Ray, who had sidelined Fortune leader A.J. Styles with an injury two weeks earlier. On the April 7 episode of Impact!, Daniels proclaimed his loyalty to Styles and announced that he would be taking his place alongside Kazarian, Roode and Storm in the Lethal Lockdown match at Lockdown, where they will face Immortal representatives Abyss, Bully Ray, Matt Hardy and Ric Flair. Later that same evening Daniels wrestled his TNA return match, losing to Bully Ray in a Lumberjack match, where Fortune and Immortal worked as lumberjacks, after Immortal leader Hulk Hogan interfered and hit him with a chain. Despite his return as Daniels, Covell also kept performing as Suicide and on the same April 7 episode of Impact!, teamed with Brian Kendrick and Chris Sabin in a six man tag team match, where they defeated Generation Me and Robbie E . Soon after this Suicide's profile was removed from TNA's roster page. On April 17 at Lockdown, Daniels and Fortune defeated Immortal in a Lethal Lockdown match. On the following episode of Impact!, Daniels was officially named a member of Fortune. On the May 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels and Styles defeated Bully Ray and his new partner, Tommy Dreamer, in a No Disqualification Street Fight. On July 10 at Destination X, TNA's first ever all X Division pay-per-view, Daniels faced fellow Fortune member A.J. Styles in the main event of the evening in a losing effort. During the event Daniels also made a brief appearance as Curry Man, in a segment where Eric Young was looking for a tag team partner to face Generation Me. Heel turn (2011–present) .]] After weeks of asking for a rematch, Styles finally granted Daniels one on the September 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, where Daniels managed to pick up the win. After the match, Daniels refused to shake hands with Styles. On the September 22 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels refused to return the favor and give Styles a rematch, which eventually led to a brawl between the two. When the two were finally separated from each other by Kazarian, Daniels kicked Styles in the groin, completing his heel turn. Two weeks later it was announced that, at Daniels' request, he and Styles would face each other at Bound for Glory in an "I Quit" match. On October 16 at Bound for Glory, Daniels submitted in the "I Quit" match after being threatened with a screwdriver, but continued the feud by attacking Styles after the match. On the October 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels was defeated by Rob Van Dam via disqualification after hitting him with a toolbox. On the November 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels was defeated by Styles in a singles match, after Van Dam prevented him from using a screwdriver. On November 13 at Turning Point, Daniels was defeated by Van Dam in a No Disqualification match. Daniels continued his feud with Van Dam by costing him his match for the TNA Television Championship on the December 1 episode of Impact Wrestling. This led to a match on December 11 at Final Resolution, where Van Dam was again victorious. Daniels then returned to his rivalry with A.J. Styles, managing to convince Kazarian to turn on him on the January 5, 2012, episode of Impact Wrestling. On the February 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Daniels defeated Styles in a singles match with help from Kazarian, who was now showing signs that Daniels was holding something over his head and had forced him to turn on Styles against his will. On March 18 at Victory Road, Daniels and Kazarian were defeated in a tag team match by Styles and Mr. Anderson. The rivalry continued on April 15 at Lockdown, where the two duos were on opposing teams in the annual Lethal Lockdown match. Styles' and Anderson's team, led by Garett Bischoff, ended up defeating Daniels' and Kazarian's team, led by Eric Bischoff. During Styles' absence from Impact Wrestling, Daniels and Kazarian set their sights on the TNA World Tag Team Championship, attacking champions Magnus and Samoa Joe on the April 26 episode. On the May 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Kazarian revealed that he originally aligned himself with Daniels to keep him from revealing Styles' secret, but changed his mind after learning what the secret was. Daniels then revealed the secret, a series of photographs insinuating a relationship between Styles and TNA president Dixie Carter. Three days later at Sacrifice, Daniels and Kazarian defeated Magnus and Samoa Joe to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Television and film appearances Covell has appeared in numerous other forms of television, including two episodes of Distraction as Curry Man, along with fellow wrestlers Frankie Kazarian and Samoa Joe; a Chef Boyardee commercial alongside Matt and Jeff Hardy; and a guest appearance on the show Numb3rs alongside mixed martial arts fighter Tito Ortiz. Covell competed on the January 18, 2008 episode of Merv Griffin's Crosswords, coming in at the beginning of the second round as a "Spoiler". During the show he made it to the front row once, winning a trip to Reno, Nevada in the process, but he ended the show back as a Spoiler, therefore leaving with only the consolation prize. Covell makes an uncredited appearance in the 1999 documentary film Beyond the Mat. He has also been featured in several wrestling compilation DVDs, including ROH's The Prophecy Foretold: The Best of Christopher Daniels and Say Your Prayers: The Best of Christopher Daniels Volume 2, as well as TNA's Heaven Sent, Hell Bound: The Best of Christopher Daniels. Personal life Covell is married to Lisa and has two children, a daughter Jerica Ellen (born on September 26, 2003) and a son Joshua Allen Covell (born on October 21, 2005). Joshua's middle name is derived from the first name of Covell's best friend Allen Jones, who wrestles as A.J. Styles. Covell reads a lot of comics and has collected a lot of issues. In addition to this, Covell is a big Marvel Comics fan; his favorite Marvel creation is the X-Men, and his favorite X-Men character is Wolverine. Covell trades comics with other wrestlers such as Samoa Joe and Homicide. Covell has a tattoo on his sternum of an ankh, the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyph signifying "eternal life". Covell enrolled in Methodist College in Fayetteville, North Carolina and earned a degree in theater. On August 28, 2009, Covell was arrested for driving under the influence. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Spicy Drop :*Angel's Wings :*Best Moonsault Ever :*Last Rites :*Koji Clutch :*Fall From Grace *'Nicknames' :*"Fallen Angel" :*"Mr. TNA" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Christopher Daniels & AJ Styles :*Christopher Daniels & Matt Sydal :*International Males - with Kevin Quinn :*Prince Justice Brotherhood :*Prophecy :*Sports Entertainment Extreme :*Triple X *'Managers' :*Allison Danger (ROH) (2003-2004) :*Simply Luscious (ROH) (2002) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Ace Steel :*Cheerleader Melissa :*Jayson Reign :*John Cena :*Terry Allen *'Theme music' :*"Disposable Teens" by Marilyn Manson (IWC, PWG, ROH) :*"Fallen Angel" by Tricky (FWA) :*"Guerilla Radio" by Rage Against The Machine (MPW, ROH) :*"Head Like A Hole (Slate Remix)" by Nine Inch Nails (ECW) :*"Manson" by Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Wings Of A Fallen Angel" by Dale Oliver (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' :*APW World Wide Internet Champion (1 time) *'Ballpark Brawl' :*Natural Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' :*FWA British Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' :*MPW British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Tag Team Champion (6 time) - with AJ Styles (2), James Storm (1), Elix Skipper & Low Ki (3) :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with American Dragon *'NWA No Limits Wrestling' :*NWA Midwest Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Kevin Quinn *'Premier Wrestling Federation' :*PWF United States Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pro Pain Pro Wrestling' :*3PW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE' :*ZERO-ONE United States Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Matt Sydal (1), Donovan Morgan (1) :*ROH World Television Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Low Ki and Elix Skipper as Triple X (3), James Storm (1) and A.J. Styles (2) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 time) – with Kazarian (2) **TNA X Division Championship (4 times) **World X Cup (2004) – with Jerry Lynn, Chris Sabin, and Elix Skipper **Match of the Year (2004) with Elix Skipper vs. Chris Harris and James Storm at Turning Point, December 5, 2004 **Match of the Year (2006) with A.J. Styles vs. Homicide and Hernandez at No Surrender, September 24, 2006 **Tag Team of the Year (2006) with A.J. Styles *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' **WCPW League Championship (1 time) **WCPW Lightweight Championship (1 time) **WCPW Middleweight Championship (1 time) **WCPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kevin Quinn (1), Mike Anthony (1) *'World Power Wrestling' **WPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Kevin Quinn See also *Christopher Daniels' event history External links *Christopher Daniels profile at CAGEMATCH.net zh:Christopher Daniels Category:American wrestlers Category:!Bang! alumni Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling current roster Category:Blood Sweat And Ears current roster Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Midwest Territorial Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:New Korea Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Affiliates alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Stampede Wrestling current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Federation alumni Category:1971 births Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:1993 debuts Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Television Champions